


For the Longest Time

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drinking Songs, F/F, Flirting, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: The pub 'cross the street opens a karaoke night. Sam meets Kara there, a budding singer.





	For the Longest Time

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT HOW NICE SAM/KARA IS. PLEASE LET ME LOVE THEM MORE.
> 
> support me on ko fi https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins  
talk to me on discord: Missy#1511
> 
> welcome back luxcorp to the universe. she dropped off the planet but she BACK HOES

Samantha “Sam” Arias had been going to the same karaoke night at her local bar for a week straight. Hiding in a corner booth, she was able to put her laptop on the table, get some work done, all the while listening to the smooth singer that tended to go up on the stage for at least two performances each night.

The blonde haired singer made all the other tone-deaf drunks worth it. The first night had been agonizing to watch…. Not to mention LISTEN to singer after singer until finally that beautiful blonde (Sam peeked over the corner to see just who it was making those unearthly notes) came up to the microphone.

“Uh, hi. I’m Kara, and this is dedicated to my — as of yesterday, ex boyfriend. Turns out, it’s not common decency to end one relationship before starting another. Anyway, here we go.” She paused here, taking a deep breath and meeting the eye of a redhead before beginning to sing.

“We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain. We jumped, never asking why. We kissed, I fell under your spell…. A love no one could deny. Don’t you ever say I just walked away. I will always want you.”

The chorus was where she picked up speed. “I came in like a wrecking ball. I’ve never hit so hard in love— All I wanted was to break your walls. All you ever did was wreck me ...” The way she hit the notes as the music played, oh God.

Sam was halfway in love with her before the song had finished, but as soon as the last verse began to play, the woman — her name was Kara, wasn’t it? That’s what she’d said. — her voice honest-to-God cracked.

“I never meant to start a war. I just wanted you to let me in. And instead of using force, I guess I should have let you in. I never meant to start a war. I just wanted you to let me in. I wanted you to let me in.”

As the final notes played through the karaoke machine, Sam straightened back to face her computer, all the while trying to wipe her jaw off the floor. The woman had the voice of an angel. That much, Sam was sure. But who was she? She had no idea. What surprised Sam the most was that she _wanted_ to know.

That settled her for coming back the next night. Sure enough, Kara was there — again with the redhead. Sam was curious to who that was; she never got up and sung. Although she had admittedly broken up a few bar fights, so she was alright in Sam’s book.

The next time Sam looked up, Kara was getting comfortable on the bar stool that would lend her height to the mic. “Hi guys. It’s me— back at it again with another song for my ex. I’m finding it kinda therapeutic. I hope none of you mind.” She closed her eyes then, as if focusing and finding the courage to start the song.  
“You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips. And there’s no tenderness, no tenderness like before in your fingertips. You’re trying hard not to show it but baby…. Baby, I know it.”

Another deep breath. The yearning in Kara’s voice as she sung the chorus nearly broke Sam’s heart. “You’ve lost that lovin’ feeling…. Whoa, that loving feeling. You had a loving feeling, and now it’s gone, gone, gone..Whoa.”

“Now there’s no welcome look in your eyes, when I reach for you.” Kara stood from the chair. “And now you’re starting to criticize the little things I do— It just makes me feel like crying! ‘Cause baby, something beautiful’s dying.”

“You’ve lost that lovin’ feeling, whoa…. That loving feeling—” Kara’s voice cracked again, damn it. Sam was openly crying in public at the sheer _ feeling _ that Kara had put into the song. “Thanks for listening to me rant…. Again. That was the song _You’ve Lost the Lovin’ Feeling._ Thank you!” She lifted the edge of her shirt in a slight curtsy before getting off the stage as the crowd politely clapped.

Sam wanted to go to her. She wasn’t sure why. The redhead wasn’t there at the moment (occupied by a pool table and another brunette) so she felt more comfortable doing so. Taking a deep breath, Sam closed her laptop and stood up, moving to meet Kara for the first time.

“Hi,” Sam did a little wave that was more like a penguin waddle, not wanting to drop her laptop. Kara quickly spun around, blonde hair whipping her in the face. Sam couldn’t help the grin that etched itself on her face. “I uh, I just wanted to say that was a very powerful performance. I cried. No shame, right?”

“Absolutely no shame in that! I think that’s one of the greatest compliments you can give an artist. Or, well, okay, I’m just a singer singing other people’s songs. But you know what I mean, yeah?” Kara’s face lit up like a Christmas tree at the compliment. It was all that Sam could do not to kiss the corner of her mouth.

“I’m Sam. It’s nice to properly meet you— I’ve been here the past few times you’ve sang.” Sam offered Kara her hand, which Kara immediately shook, a smile etching onto her face. “You’re like, _ridiculously_ good. How come no one’s snatched you away for a record label?” Sam asked playfully.

“Dunno, maybe they’re just waiting on me to contact them!” Kara looked like she was genuinely blushing — if only lightly. It was adorable. That is, it was until the redhead returned to her side. Sam was now feeling more than a little nervous. “Sam, this is Alex, my sister. Alex, this is Sam— she really likes my singing!”

To Sam’s surprise, Alex looked her over and then nodded approval, shaking her hand. “You have good taste.” She said calmly, smiling slightly.

“Wish I had Kara’s voice instead.” Sam joked. “Maybe I’ll sing next time the bar’s doing karaoke.” Sam hesitantly suggested.

“Oh you totally should! That would be so awesome, Sam! You have to.” Kara beamed.

*~*

Sam didn’t show up the night after that. She’d chickened out, and she hadn’t wanted to disappoint Kara to her face. But the next night? She put on her best dress — a red number with a sweetheart neckline.

She wasn’t sure if Kara would show up. Wasn’t sure why she cared so much, either, but she could delve into that later. Unfortunately, her boss and best friend, Lena Luthor, had demanded to come along. “I want to meet this girl if you’re so enamoured that you’re singing for her.” she pointed out.

Sam couldn’t find a way to argue it, and so they compromised: Lena could come if they took her limo.

“Blonde, blue eyes that keep searching the room? Yeah, she’s here.” Lena immediately zeroed in on the woman that Sam was infatuated with.

“Then I have a song to perform. Excuse me, Lena.” Sam whispered, squeezing her friend’s hand for courage before making her way up to the stage.

“Hi. My name’s Sam, and uh… this is for someone who I think is pretty special. So if she’s here, I hope she listens well.” With that, Sam nodded to the DJ and the specified song began to play.

“If you change your mind, I’m the first in line. Honey, I’m still free. Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, I’ll be around. If you’ve got no place to go, if you’re feeling down, if you’re all alone when the pretty birds have flown … Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, and it ain’t no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try ...”

Sam looked down at the microphone, and nowhere except the microphone. “We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we’re together. Listen to some music, maybe just talkin’, get to know you better.”

She slowly began to look up from the microphone, around the bar. “Cause you know I’ve got so much that I wanna do, when I dream I’m alone with you. It’s _ magic….. “ _ She dragged the word out as sensually as possible, trying to remember what Lena had instructed her to do earlier.__

_ _“You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair. But I think you know I can’t let go. If you change your mind, I’m the first in line. Honey, I’m still free. Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, I’ll be around. If you’ve got no place to go, if you’re feeling down, if you’re all alone when the pretty birds have flown … Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, and it ain’t no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try ...”_ _

_ _Gradually as she sung, the crowd began to do the beat to the song. After the song was done, Sam felt like her heart was going to explode. Or possibly just stop beating altogether. She finally, _ finally _ got the courage to look for Kara in the crowd. But she need not have looked far, for there the blonde was in the front row._ _

_ _She felt someone (who was suspiciously redheaded) push her towards the blonde. As Sam stumbled over to Kara, Kara’s eyes widened. “That was— that was for me? _ Really?” _ It looked as if she couldn’t believe someone was capable of feeling those kinds of feelings for her. And that was just… wrong._ _

_ _Suddenly glad that Alex had pushed her nearer to Kara (because what if she’d misinterpreted it?) Sam sat at the nearest empty table, in a corner booth. She dragged Kara in with her. “Yes, I…. I promised I’d sing for you. And then I chickened out, ‘cause I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of you.” She confessed bluntly._ _

_ _“Truthfully, I’m not convinced I managed to do that anyway— “ Sam continued. “But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that yes, I like you. From the beginning, I’ve liked you. I’ve been waiting because your ex… Your ex really did a number on you, huh?” Except it wasn’t a question._ _

_ _Kara nodded nonetheless. “I’ll take my chances. I forgot how nice romance is.. I haven’t been there for the longest time.” It sounded rhyme-y, but Sam couldn’t quite place it. It must have shown on her face, because Kara grinned shyly. “For the Longest Time by Billy Joel.” She explained._ _

_ _Sam snapped. “I remember now.” She assured the other woman. “Well let me assure you, Kara-Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is. If you said goodbye to me tonight, there’d still be music left to write. Or sing. Whatever.”_ _

_ _“Danvers. I’m Kara Danvers, and I would not like to say goodbye to you yet tonight.” Kara was playing with her fingers on top of the table, obviously shy in voicing her affection._ _

_ _“Well then, would you allow me to take you out on a proper date? I’m Sam Arias.” She added, her eyes shining eagerly at the thought of going out with Kara. She placed her hands over Kara’s on the table top, trying to ease her growing anxiety._ _

_ _“Would love to.” Kara agreed, squeezing her hands._ _

_ _“Then let’s go.” Sam smiled._ _

_ _And away they went._ _


End file.
